1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fiber optic connector assemblies, and more specifically, to articulated force application systems and methods for multi-fiber ferrules that take advantage of pivot point and axis selection and ferrule shoulder locations.
2. Technical Background of the Invention
Fiber optic connector assemblies including multi-fiber ferrules are used to interconnect optical fibers and devices within optical networks. Cable assemblies and network connection terminals in said networks often include receptacles for receiving connectors, such as multi-fiber connectors. Receptacles typically include receptacle housings defining internal cavities that house alignment structure for receiving and aligning a ferrule within the receptacle to a corresponding ferrule of a fiber optic connector. In some assembly examples, the alignment structure may assist in the gross alignment of the ferrules, while guide pins may be used to provide precise alignment.
As of yet, there is an unresolved need for a multi-fiber fiber optic connector assembly that minimizes problems associated with off-center force application, which may load one end of a fiber array more than the other end, ultimately causing some optical fibers to lose contact (this problem contributed to by the co-planarity deviations experienced during manufacturing). There is also an unresolved need for a multi-fiber connector assembly in which force application at the back end of the ferrule does not magnify small radial forces due to the moment arm caused by the imperfect squareness of a coil spring (i.e. the side-load component), for example. Alignment issues between the plug housing and the mating ferrule (i.e. different angles of engagement) may contribute to this side-load component, as well as misalignment due to manufacturing tolerances. Thus, the assembly of the back end of the ferrule is critical in view of the resulting force components. Further, the discrete design of a multi-fiber ferrule and boot requires the handling of two parts and allows for assembly tolerances, potentially leading to improper epoxy containment, biased alignment, or both. Finally, most current articulated designs address the x-axis due to the requirements associated with a single-row fiber array. The y-axis, however, may introduce a significant moment, causing adjoining ferrules to tilt under load. This is especially critical when applying force management to a multi-row ferrule, where the outermost row of optical fibers may act as a pivot point and cause the opposite rows to lose contact. The reduction of overall force and consequential deformation within a row also reduce the ability to compensate for co-planarity tolerances. Thus, what is needed is a connector with pivot point, axis selection and ferrule shoulder locations that addresses force application problems in conventional connector assemblies.